Welcome Home
by TaeTiger
Summary: [TaeKook] Saat Kim Taehyung menuliskan masa lalunya, dan Jeon Jungkook belum siap bertatap muka, mereka kembali dipertemukan dengan perasaan yang berbeda. - summary ambyar, RnR please...


**.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction inspired by: "Hug Me" BTS V and J-Hope version**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung and this Story Line, of course**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Friendship**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook / TaeKook**

 **Other Casts: Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok**

 **Warning: typo, ga jelas, membosankan dll**

" _Begini adalah ucapan seseorang di masa lalu."_

 **.**

 **.**

" **Welcome Home"**

"Jadi banyak _fans_ yang penasaran dengan ide dari _single_ V kali ini." seorang _namja_ berpakaian kasual, _jeans_ ketat warna hitam, _sweater_ rajut _turtle-neck_ berwarna _broken white,_ dan kaki berbalut _Vans Suicidal Tendencies Sk8-Hi_ menatap ke arah kamera sambil tersenyum, mata coklatnya melirik _card_ yang dia pegang, lalu beralih ke dua orang yang duduk di _double_ sofa berseberangan dengannya. "Apakah dari kalian ada yang bisa menebak apa yang membuat _fans_ begitu ingin tahu?"

Yang ditanya saling menatap, lalu _namja_ yang mengenakan kaos oblong hitam ditumpuk dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan putih menatap ke arah kamera. Ia mengetukkan sepatu _canvas-_ nya ke lantai; kebiasaannya sejak dulu.

"Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya aku berkolaborasi dengan musisi lain untuk bernyanyi. Kau tahu, selama ini aku bekerja sama dengan mereka untuk urusan menulis lagu, aransemen musik, dan sebagainya. Tapi dengan J-Hope…" matanya melirik pemuda berkaos lengan panjang hitam dengan tuisan _HBA_ di beberapa bagian, lalu menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menepuk si pemuda. Kali ini dia menatap si penanya. "Aku bernyanyi bersamanya. Dan ini juga kali pertama ada unsur _rap_ di laguku."

V tersenyum lebar menunjukkan _rectangle smile-_ nya yang memukau. Penonton di studio langsung riuh sambil bertepuk tangan. Si penanya, alias pembawa acara di sana ikut bertepuk tangan. Ia lalu melirik kartu di tangannya, lalu kembali menatap kedua bintang tamunya hari ini.

"Aku harus mengakui bahwa _Hug Me_ benar-benar berbeda, bahkan aku sempat kaget saat melihat penampilan kalian di _comeback stage._ Kalian begitu memukau. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin diketahui _fans."_ ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ahh! Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang dimaksud Seokjin- _ssi."_ J-hope menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar, malahan kakinya yang berbalut jeans hitam tak lagi tersilang. Ia kelihatan begitu bersemangat. "Pasti sesuatu yang menginspirasi V untuk menulis lagu ini. Kenapa dia bisa menulis lagu sesedih ini. Benar kan?"

Seokjin terkekeh. Jawaban J-Hope tepat sasaran. Dan _show_ berkonsep santai itu pun kembali berisik. Beberapa _fans_ berseru setuju. Kebanyakan musisi menulis lagu sesuai dengan pengalaman pribadinya, jadi mereka penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi kepada idol mereka di masa lalu.

"Seseorang yang V cintai meninggalkannya. Dia -"

"Ohh.. ayolah _hyung…_ kau janji tidak akan membicarakan ini." V tampak cemberut mengutuk mulut ember rekan se-agensi-nya.

"Ayolah Tae… kau harus berbagi cerita kepada _fans-_ mu. Jangan biarkan mereka larut dalam pikiran yang aneh-aneh."

V menyikut lengan J-Hope. Matanya mendelik kesal, terlihat dibuat-buat. "Kau yang membuat mereka berfikir aneh-aneh."

J-Hope tertawa lepas, diikuti Seokjin yang menaruh daftar pertanyaan ke atas meja. Dia merasa bisa melanjutkan acaranya dengan _ngobrol_ biasa karena suasana sudah menjadi santai.

"Kami tidak memaksa akan V untuk bercerita jika memang itu adalah sebuah _privacy."_ sang _host_ menengahi. Ia tersenyum ramah menatap dua orang yang sudah dikenal dekat sejak setahun yang lalu.

Terkekeh sambil menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah, memberi tanda bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ia sembunyikan, V menatap Seokjin dan J-Hope bergantian. " _Well,_ seperti kata Hoseok _hyung,_ ini memang pengalaman pribadi."

Pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya menepuk punggung V saat nama aslinya disebut. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya bertindak seolah menyalurkan bela sungkawa atas apa yang terjadi kepada rekan duetnya. Walau begitu, ia terkikik dan punggung tangan satunya menutup mulut yang siap meloloskan tawa kapan saja. Yang ditepuk punggungnya berdecih kesal, lalu menyingkirkan tangan sialan J-Hope.

"Aku memiliki seorang kekasih sebelum bergabung dengan Big Hit." V memulai ceritanya sambil terkekeh. " _Well,_ bisa dibilang kami memiliki banyak masalah."

"Masalah percintaan remaja."

"Tepat sekali." J-Hope mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Seokjin, dibalas dengan gesture yang sama.

"Ohh, ayolah _hyungdeul._ Kenapa kalian seolah mengatakan ' _good job'_ padahal aku sedang bercerita tentang masa lalu yang cukup menguras hati?"

Sang pembawa acara dan _rapper_ di lagu _Hug Me_ terkekeh bersamaan. Walau begitu, Seokjin langsung mempersilakan V untuk melanjutkan.

"Dia tertarik, atau mungkin merasa nyaman dengan orang lain, sialnya, aku mengetahui hal itu saat tidak sengaja melihat mereka bersama." Menarik nafas dalam, penyanyi solo yang debut dua tahun yang lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Kami bertengkar, tentu saja. Aku sempat membicarakan masalah itu beberapa kali dengannya, _but it didn't work_. Dan akhirnya kami berpisah. _Well,_ aku masih mencintainya saat melepasnya.

Singkatnya seperti itu. Kalau harus menceritakan detailnya, aku takut acara ini akan menjadi acara drama dan Seokjin _hyung_ akan langsung kehilangan pekerjaannya." Ia menyelesaikannya dengan tawa pelan yang lolos dari bibirnya. Bukan tawa bahagia, bukan tawa menyedihkan. V hanya tertawa, itu saja.

Seokjin ikut tertawa, profesionalitas. Sebenarnya ia sudah pernah mendengar cerita detailnya, namun ia harus bersikap seolah baru mendengarnya. "Kudengar kau juga menuliskan bagian _rap_ J-Hope."

"Ahh… aku sedikit kecewa soal itu." J-Hope menyahut, ia menunjukkan raut kecewa yang tampak palsu.

"Kau tidak suka dengan lirik yang kutulis?" V mengkonfirmasi. Ia menatap tajam _namja_ yang berusia setahun lebih tua darinya.

J-Hope balas menatap V. "Ohh ayolah Tae… bagaimana bisa kau menulis bagian _rap_ sebagus itu? Bahkan kau tidak bisa _rap,_ tapi liriknya begitu sempurna dan pas untuk kunyanyikan. Aku kecewa dengan kemampuan menulismu yang meningkat. Jangan-jangan Big Hit tidak akan membiarkanku _comeback_ setelah tahu kau begitu berbakat."

V tergelak, diikuti tawa penonton. Tangannya merangkul bahu J-Hope sambil bergumam bahwa J-Hope adalah _hyung_ terbaik dan V tidak akan membiarkannya jadi pengangguran begitu saja.

" _All hail to my Ex,_ dia membuatku bisa menulis sebagus ini." V bahkan membahas mantan kekasih yang entah bagaimana menginspirasinya menulis lirik dan nada yang begitu _hopeless_ , dengan gurat wajah ceria dan tawa menggema.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu." Seokjin berdehem sekali, merebut perhatian dua _namja_ yang masih saling melempar guyonan itu. "Apa kau merasa begitu kecewa dengan yang dilakukannya? Lirik yang kau tulis begitu dalam."

Kali ini V yang berdehem. "Aku menuliskan bahwa dia adalah orang yang cantik. Dia benar-benar cantik, hatinya juga fisiknya. Aku juga memohon agar dia tetap berada di sisiku. Tapi… ada yang bilang bahwa kita tidak akan menghargai apa yang kita miliki sebelum kita merasa kehilangan. Jadi, sebenarnya aku lebih kecewa dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik, makanya dia bisa melakukan itu. Aku tidak mencintainya dengan benar, dan saat aku memohonnya untuk tinggal, semua sudah terlambat. "

.

.

"Jungkook, sedang nonton apa?" pemuda berperawakan tinggi masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan meja persegi di tengah, terdapat beberapa kursi dan satu televisi layar datar di ujung ruangan. Tempat yang biasanya digunakan untuk sekedar berkumpul atau membahas lagu oleh _staff_ dan artis Big Hit Ent.

"Namjoon _hyung?_ " yang disapa menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dari _LCD TV_ yang masih menayangkan acara yang dibawa oleh Kim Seokjin dengan V dan J-Hope sebagai bintang tamu. "Wawancara V _sunbae_ setelah _comeback-_ nya."

"Acara Kim Seokjin? Ah, rekaman kemarin siang…" Namjoon melirik layar televisi. "Padahal kau bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung kapan saja. Kalian berada di agensi yang sama."

Jungkook terkekeh mematikan layar televisi. Padahal dia masih ingin menonton idola kesayangannya itu, tapi ia sadar alasannya berada disini bersama Namjoon _hyung,_ senior yang sudah 'pensiun' sebagai _performer_ dan memilih bekerja di balik layar sebagai _composer_ dan produser adalah untuk membahas sesuatu yang penting. Setidaknya itu yang Kim Namjoon katakan saat meneflonnya tadi.

"Ini mengenai debut-mu beberapa bulan lagi." Jungkook menatap lekat _namja_ yang kini duduk berseberangan dengannya. Ia mulai gugup. Sungguh, menjadi seorang penyanyi adalah cita-citanya sejak dulu, namun mengingat tanggal debutnya yang sudah ditentukan selalu sukses membuatnya merasa begitu tidak siap.

"Setelah kubicarakan dengan PD- _nim_ dan beberapa _staff_ lainnya, sepertinya kau tidak akan debut dengan konsep _hip-hop_ ataupun _rap."_

Jungkook reflek berdiri dari kursinya, matanya menatap tajam Namjoon, bibirnya terkunci rapat; terlalu syok.

Tanggal debut Jeon Jungkook sebagai seorang penyanyi sudah diumumkan tadi pagi oleh akun resmi agensi mereka, lengkap dengan foto _full body-_ nya yang sedang duduk di kursi tinggi. Memakai _jumper_ kebesaran, _jogger pants,_ dan sepatu kets. Semuanya berwarna hitam dengan gradasi yang berbeda.

Oke. Foto itu terlihat netral. Jenis musik apapun bisa direpresentasikan dengan foto itu. Apalagi konsep _trainee_ Big Hit Ent. yang rencananya akan debut dengan nama panggung 'Jungkook' itu belum diumumkan. Tapi mental Jungkook… pemuda yang selalu berdebar tak karuhan setiap kali mengingat tanggal debutnya, yang mana tepat empat bulan lagi, merasa terkena serangan jantung mendadak ketika konsepnya diubah.

"Dan mereka menggeser posisiku dari tugas sebagai komposer untuk lagumu." lanjut Namjoon.

" _Hyung…_ kau bercanda kan? PD- _nim_ dan _staff_ tidak akan mengubah konsep artisnya sembarangan." ucap Jungkook dengan nada yang tak karuhan. "D-dan, siapa yang akan menulis lagu untukku kalau bukan dirimu. Ya Tuhan… apa aku serius akan debut empat bulan lagi?"

"Maaf aku terlambat." Gumam sebuah suara berat, bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kedua penghuni ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka, dan sosok ber- _sweater_ merah dan dibalut _coat_ coklat susu masuk begitu saja tanpa memperhatikan siapa dan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam.

"Ahh, Tae." Namjoon berdiri menyambut _hoobae_ yang baru saja _comeback_ seminggu yang lalu. Jadwalnya masih benar-benar sibuk dan ia bersyukur penyanyi ber- _stage name_ V itu bisa meluangkan waktu. "Kemarilah…"

Dan Jungkook menganalisa keadaan.

Kim Namjoon yang seharusnya 'menangani' _debut single-_ nya bilang dia tidak akan menulis lagu untuk Jungkook. Lalu tiba-tiba datang _sunbae_ lain yang juga memiliki kemampuan sebagai seorang komposer.

Sudah pasti dialah yang akan menangani _single_ untuk Jungkook.

"Jungkook?" panggil Tae saat ia berdiri di samping Namjoon dan menatap Jungkook yang masih berdiri dengan wajah _blank-_ nya.

"Jeon Jungkook?" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Kim… V _sunbae?"_ Jungkook menanggapi, kelewat gugup. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan dari V yang masih terus menatapnya lekat.

"Whoa.. ternyata benar kau." melepas _coat-_ nya, V berjalan mendekati Jungkook, lalu memeluknya. "Saat kudengar seseorangbernama Jungkook akan debut, kupikir itu adalah Jungkook yang lain."

Ia melepas pelukannya, tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk kedua pundak Jungkook yang masih tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau menjadi _trainee_ di Big Hit."

Pemuda Jeon hanya mampu tersenyum canggung. Selama setahun masa _trainee-_ nya, dia memang tidak pernah sekalipun bertegur sapa dengan Taehyung. Kalau boleh jujur, Jungkook menghindarinya. Ia selalu melihat V dari jauh, namun akan segera memutar arah atau bersembunyi saat pandangan Tae tertuju ke arahnya.

"Hoo.. kalian sudah saling kenal?" Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya, memberi isyarat agar kedua _hoobae-_ nya mengikuti apa yang dia lakukan.

Sialnya, V duduk di samping Jungkook walau di sisi yang berbeda. Dan itu sukses membuat wajah mereka berdua berdekatan. Sedikit saja melirik ke arah kanan, dia akan melihat hidung mancung sempurna, bibir _sexy_ dan mata indah idol yang sangat dikaguminya.

"Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau aku memperkenalkan kalian satu sama lain secara resmi karena kalian akan bekerja sama setelah ini."

Seratus poin untuk hipotesa Jeon Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook, ini Kim Taehyung. Kau mengenalnya dengan nama panggung V."

Lelu mereka berdua saling memperkenalkan diri. Kali ini tidak ada pelukan kangen dari Taehyung atau reaksi _awkward_ Jungkook. Perkenalan, atau lebih tepatnya, salam pertemuan mereka begitu 'biasa'.

"Taehyung. Kau akan menulis lagu untuk debut Jungkook. Tidak muluk-muluk, dia hanya akan mengeluarkan sebuah _single_ empat bulan lagi, lalu merilis _single_ lain dua bulan kemudian. Rencana pertama adalah menarik atensi publik."

Taehyung mengangguk paham. Ia menerima selembar kertas dari Namjoon, lalu membacanya. Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lalu untuk konsepnya…" yang tertua di ruangan itu menatap Jungkook. "Ini bukan mengubah sembarangan, bisa dibilang kita kembali ke konsep awal."

Jungkook mengeryit.

"Sejujurnya, saat kami melihat laporan perkembangan dari _vocal trainer-_ mu dan mendengar beberapa _cover_ lagu yang kau buat, semua sepakat bahwa kau memiliki _angel voice_ sebagai seorang _vocal._ Tapi saat mendengar _rap-_ mu, kami juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa kau memiliki potensi.

Sayangnya, kami terlalu tergesa-gesa saat memutuskan kau akan debut dengan konsep _hip-hop_."

"Ta -tapi, _hyung…_ aku menyiapkan mentalku untuk debut sebagai penyanyi _hip-hop."_

"Begini saja," Taehyung angkat bicara. "Aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyi, satu bait juga tidak masalah. Mungkin aku juga akan mendapatkan gambaran mengenai kemampuanmu."

Jungkook mengangguk ragu. Ia menghela nafas, membuang rasa _nervous-_ nya. Bagaimanapun juga Jeon Jungkook akan bernyanyi didepan 'dia'.

Menarik nafas seperlunya, Jungkook mulai bernyanyi, _"Feeling like I'm breathing my last breath…"_

Ia menghembuskan nafas, begitu terdengar lelah, lalu kemabali menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak.

" _Feeling like I'm walkin' my last steps_

 _Look at all of these tears I've wept…"_

Dan suara lembut itu mengalun begitu merdu bersamaan dengan mata Jungkook yang terpejam menikmati lagu yang dia nyanyikan. Bahkan Namjoon ikut memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati hangat yang menjalar di dadanya ketika mendengar _Purpose_ yang dilantunkan Jungkook.

Berbeda dengan Taehyung, dia menatap lekat _namja_ yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Ia tersenyum tulus sambil menghayati setiap nada yang lolos dari bibir ranum seseorang yang pernah mengisi harinya.

" _Ooh.. You are my everythin'_

 _Ohh… You are my everything…."_

Jungkook membuka matanya, mendapati wajah Kim Taehyung yang begitu dekat. _Namja_ yang akan menuliskan lagu untuknya itu tersenyum lebar, tangannya mengacak rambut Jungkook seolah mengatakan _'well done'._

"Nah… kau mendengarnya sendiri kan?"

Pemuda Jeon terheran mendengar pertanyaan ambigu _sunbae-_ nya.

"Kau bahkan memilih lagu _ballad_ untuk kau nyanyikan. Aku tidak bilang kau tidak cocok dengan _hip-hop_ atau lagu bertempo cepat. Hanya saja, saat ini kau lebih siap menyanyikan lagu _ballad,_ atau mungkin _classic blues…_ musik-musik bertempo lambat." Taehyung menarik tangannya lalu melirik Namjoon, meminta persetujuan.

"Aku setuju dengan Tae. Tampo lambat akan memberi kesempatan untukmu menunjukkan kemampuan vokalmu. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau kau memiliki nilai lebih yang luar biasa dalam hal itu."

Taehyung mengangguk setuju, sementara Jungkook terdiam.

Namjoon menarik nafas dalam sebelum memutuskan untuk bicara. "Sebenarnya PD- _nim_ melarangku mengatakan ini, tapi kurasa kalian harus tahu tentang rencana ke depan."

"Jungkook, kau akan duet bersama Taehyung untuk _mini album_ V yang akan dirilis enam bulan lagi, sekitar satu atau dua minggu setelah _single_ kedua Jungkook."

"Hah?" kali ini Taehyung yang menanggapi, kaget. Namun binar antusias di matanya begitu ketara. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengeluarkan _mini album_ setengah tahun lagi?"

Ini kejutan. Bahkan untuk sang penyanyi.

"Ini sudah direncanakan. _Hug Me_ yang kau nyanyikan dengan J-Hope akan masuk ke daftar lagu."

Taehyung mengangguk singkat, walau jujur ia cukup kaget karena dia mengira akan vakum dari kegiatan merilis album disebabkan kegiatannya yang akan mulai padat dengan syuting drama begitu promo _Hug Me_ selesai. Sementara Jungkook membatu. Debut saja belum, dan dia sudah akan berpartisipasi dalam _mini album_ seorang _sunbae-_ nya.

"Lupakan soal itu dulu, kalian harus fokus untuk debut Jungkook." Namjoon melirik jam tangannya. "Kurasa kalian harus melanjutkannya berdua, aku ada janji dengan PD- _nim_ untuk membahas sesuatu."

Dan Namjoon berdiri begitu saja, keluar dari ruangan setelah mendapat tanggapan singkat dari Taehyung tanpa mempedulikan apa yang akan dikatakan Jeon Jungkook, padahal harusnya 'rapat' kali ini akan membicarakan masa depan calon penyanyi Big Hit itu.

"Kook?"

Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya, berhenti melamun. Saat menyadari Kim Namjoon sudah menghilang dari ruangan, Jungkook mau tidak mau menerima perubahan konsep dan komposer baru yang akan menanganinya.

"Ya?"

Taehyung terkekeh, "Jangan setegang itu, santai saja. Percayalah pada PD- _nim_ dan _staff._ Kau akan baik-baik saja. Dan yang paling penting, percaya padaku. Aku akan menuliskan lirik yang indah untukmu."

Dan senyum itu menghipnotis Jeon Jungkook, lagi.

Membuatnya terpesona, lagi.

Membuat ia mengingat betapa ia merindukan senyuman itu, untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Sejujurnya ini terlalu mendadak, empat bulan sebelum debut dan kita baru akan menulis lagunya." Tae tampak serius membaca kertas di tangannya, lalu beralih menatap Jungkook, tersenyum tulus. "Tapi aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya, apa lagi ada kau di sampingku."

" _Kalau ada kau di sampingku, tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan."_

Jungkook tercekat. Sesuatu seolah menusuk jantungnya dari dalam. Rasanya begitu sesak.

Dan senyum itu…

"Kook, kau sudah siap untuk debut kan?" Taehyung memastikan.

Jungkook mengangguk mantab, lalu menunduk.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, kalau dua puluh menit bisa dibilang 'beberapa saat'. Akhirnya yang lebih tua meletakkan kertas yang sedaritadi dipegang ke atas meja. Sejurus kemudian, helaan nafas berat terdengar. Percuma usahanya mengajak Jungkook bicara kalau yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya saat ini tidak mau menanggapi.

Helaan nafas itu begitu terdengar putus asa.

Setidaknya itu menurut Jungkook.

"Kookie."

Panggilan itu…

Jungkook menunduk semakin dalam, enggan menatap _sunbae-_ nya.

"Kau benar-benar belum siap debut atau kau tidak bisa debut kalau aku terlibat dalam proyek ini?"

Jungkook reflek mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Taehyung yang melayangkan sorot kecewa dari kedua _hazel-_ nya. Tanpa berucap, Jungkook berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ketidaksiapannya bukan disebabkan oleh sang _sunbae._

"Baiklah, akan aku sampaikan kepada PD- _nim_ kalau kita tidak bisa bekerja sama." Taehyung berdiri lalu bergerak ke arah pintu, namun baru tiga langkah ia berjalan, seseorang mencekal lengannya.

" _Hyu.._ V _sunbae…"_ cicit Jungkook, ia kembali menunduk, kali ini menatap lekat lengan Taehyung yang ia pegang. Lengan yang dulu selalu terasa begitu hangat ketika memeluknya.

Dan puncak kepala Jungkook terasa benar-benar hangat ketika telapak tangan pemuda Kim menyentuhnya, mengusaknya lembut. "Aku berusaha bersikap profesional di sini. Tolong jangan membuatku terbawa suasana."

Jungkook mengangguk, lalu menggeleng.

Ia belum siap.

Bukan belum siap untuk debut, melainkan belum siap untuk bertemu kembali dengan Kim Taehyung secara langsung. Dan kejadian hari ini benar-benar mendadak, di luar dugaan.

Sejujurnya Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkan aliran musik yang akan dinyanyikannya nanti. _Toh,_ dia menikmati jenis musik apa saja.

Dia hanya belum siap untuk berbicara dengan Kim Taehyung.

"Mau ngobrol sebentar agar merasa baikan?"

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa sadar, ia masih tidak mau bertatapan dengan _sunbae-_ nya.

"Sayang sekali di luar hujan, jadi lebih baik kita di sini saja."

Jungkook mendongak cepat, langsung mendapati wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum lembut menatap mata obsidiannya.

" _Di luar hujan. Lebih baik main game di rumah saja."_

Kata-kata itu…

Jungkook tersenyum tanpa sadar, membuat Taehyung semakin mengacak rambut kecoklatan _hoobae-_ nya.

"Tersenyum membuat kadar manismu meningkat. Kurasa tubuhku akan mentolerir 'manis' yang satu ini."

" _Aku alergi dengan makanan manis, tapi kalau itu kau, kurasa aku bisa memakannya sampai puas."_

Ia terkekeh, memukul pelan bahu Taehyung.

"Aku tidak bercanda soal itu." walau mengucapkan itu, Tae ikut tertawa. Ia menuntun Jungkook untuk duduk. Sedetik kemudian, dia menduduki kursi di sebelah Jungkook, menggeser tempat duduknya hingga ia menghadap Jungkook.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku mengenai kekhawatiranmu." Kim muda menaruh siku kirinya di atas meja, lalu menggunakan lengannya untuk menyangga kepalanya yang kini menatap Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Yang ditatap mengalihkan pandangannya, masih ragu apakan ia harus bercerita atau tidak.

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau aku membagi ceritaku mengenai kisah debut yang kualami?"

Pemuda Jeon mengangguk, kelewat bersemangat. Ia langsung menggeser kursinya, kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Jadi.. sebenarnya aku menjadi penyanyi bukan karena keinginanku." Taehyung tertawa lirih. "Dulu, kekasihku bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi, dan kau tahu? Suaranya begitu merdu. Padahal saat itu kami hanya murid sekolah biasa dan dia bisa bernyanyi seindah malaikat."

Jungkook memperhatikan, walau merasa sesak saat mendengar tentang 'kekasih Taehyung' yang pandai bernyanyi.

"Aku banyak berlatih dengan guru vokal di rumah, padahal di sekolah aku juga sibuk. Dan akhirnya aku lolos audisi Big Hit. Jadi sebenarnya, aku menjadi penyanyi agar suatu saat nanti, aku bisa berdiri di panggung yang sama dengannya."

Jungkook menanamkan dalam hati, siapapun kekasih Taehyung dulu, kini dia adalah seorang penyanyi dan Kim Taehyung ingin berduet bersamanya.

"Sama sepertimu, menjelang debut, aku begitu merasa sangat payah dan seolah kehilangan seluruh rasa percaya. Padahal sebelumnya aku begitu menyombongkan diriku yang akan menjadi penyanyi yang begitu dipuja." kali ini ia tertawa mengingat betapa _immature_ dirinya dulu.

"Kau tidak tulus." gumam Jungkook tanpa terencana, dan Taehyung menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Itu dia." ia menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Jungkook lekat dengan bibir yang masih menyunggingkan senyum. "Saat mulai rekaman, Hoseok _hyung_ memintaku berkali-kali mengulanginya. Awalnya aku bingung kenapa; aku menyanyi dengan sangat sempurna, suaraku bagus, tidak ada _moment_ yang terlepas dan nadayang sumbang. Tapi dia bilang aku tidak bernyanyi dengan benar. Tebak kenapa aku selalu dianggap gagal setiap kali rekaman."

Jungkook nampak berpikir, ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Kalau nada Kim Taehyung sempurna dan suaranya merdu, hanya ada satu kemungkinan kenapa ia harus mengulang. "Kau tidak menghayatinya dengan baik."

Tangan Tae terulur, menarik hidung Jungkook gemas dengan gerakan kasual, seolah itu adalah kegiatannya sehari-hari.

"Aku berhasil melakukannya di percobaan ke-tiga belas. Padahal aku hampir menyerah, tapi terima kasih untuk mantan kekasihku, membayangkan senyumannya berhasil membuatku menyanyikan _You're My_ dengan sempurna. Dan senyumnya juga yang mengingatkanku dengan tujuan awalku bernyanyi… aku ingin perasaanku tersampaikan."

 _Namja_ bersurai kecoklatan tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka V yang terlihat selalu tenang dan menghayati setiap kali bernyanyi ternyata pernah menjadi seseorang yang tidak memiliki tujuan saat melantunkan bait dengan suara merdunya.

"Giliranmu." Taehyung kembali menarik hidung Jungkook, tersenyum tulus sambil menunggu pemuda di hadapannya bercerita.

Walau tampak ragu, Jungkook bercerita pada akhirnya. "Aku… ingin menyampaikan perasaanku kepada seseorang. Tapi…"

Ia terdiam, membuat Taehyung begitu penasaran.

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak siap bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama. Aku takut dia menyakitiku, atau malah aku yang menyakitinya…" Jeon muda meninggalkan kalimatnya yang menggantung. Mereka lalu terdiam beberapa saat, dan lagi-lagi, pemuda Kim yang membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tahu kejadian yang melahirkan lirik dan nada _Hug Me?"_

Jungkook mengangguk, "Kekasihmu yang, err… berselingkuh?"

Jungkook tercekat, tidak menyangka dia bisa mengucapkan kata itu tanpa tersedak. Sementara Taehyung tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan jika orang lain yang menuduhnya berselingkuh. Tapi karena kau yang bilang, _well…_ aku tidak akan melakukan apapun."

Mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Dia kekasih pertamaku, kami bertemu di upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Aku kelas tiga dan dia kelas satu _Junior High School_."

Senyum di bibirnya hampir membuat Jungkook mati kehabisan nafas. Dia tahu siapa yang seniornya bicarakan, bahkan tanpa penjelasan, Jungkook tahu _Hug Me_ dinyanyikan V untuk siapa, apalagi setelah mendengar bahwa kisah menyedihkan itu terjadi ketika Tae masih _Junior High School,_ Jungkook semakin yakin dengan hipotesanya.

"Beberapa bulan setelah kami pacaran, aku disibukkan dengan persiapan ujian nasional, seleksi masuk _Senior High School_ dan kegiatan latihan vokalku di rumah karena aku benar-benar ingin bisa bernyanyi sebaik kekasihku. Kurasa itu awal dari semua masalah yang terjadi."

Ini berita baru untuk Jungkook. Dia tidak pernah tahu kekasih yang membuat V ingin menjadi penyanyi adalah orang yang sama dengan kekasih yang meninggalkannya demi orang lain di _Hug Me._

"Dan dia jugalah yang membuatku bisa menyanyikan _You're My_ dengan sangat sempurna. Sosok yang menjadi tokoh utama _Hug Me,_ dan alasan terbesarku menjadi seorang penyanyi. Satu-satunya yang sangat-sangat ingin kuajak bernyanyi di panggung yang sama, dan Namjoon _hyung_ bilang aku akan menyanyi bersamanya di _mini album-_ ku nanti. Kau ingin tahu namanya?"

Tangan Taehyung terulur menyentuh pipi _namja_ di hadapannya. Jungkook menggeleng, bukan karena menolak sentuhan di pipinya, tapi dia hanya belum siap mendengarnya langsung dari bibir _sunbae-_ nya.

"Namanya Jeon Jungkook."

Dan dinding yang dibangun Jungkook sekuat tenaga, runtuh seketika. Dia tidak bisa terlihat begitu sombong di hadapan orang yang telah disakitinya. Ia mulai menunduk lagi.

"Aku tahu, cinta pertama biasanya tidak akan berhasil. Sialnya, aku masih terjebak dalam cinta pertamaku. Dia menjadi cinta pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan cinta ke-yang seterusnya."

Taehyung terkekeh sementara Jungkook langsung mendongak menatapnya tak percaya. Itu sudah lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu dan Taehyung masih nyaman-nyaman saja berada di sana.

" _Hyung…"_

"Aku suka panggilan itu."

Dan wajah Jungkook merona hebat menyadari keteledorannya memanggil Taehyung dengan cara yang sama seperti ketika mereka masih bersama.

"Kau sudah bertemu denganku, percuma saja kau lari lagi." tangan hangat itu beralih menarik tengkuk Jungkook, Tae lalu menyentuh kening yang lebih muda dengan keningnya sendiri.

"Sial. Kau begitu manis, aku tidak bisa bersikap profesional kalau bersamamu."

Jungkook terkekeh. "Kau tidak marah padaku? Padahal aku sudah megkhianatimu, dan kau dengan sangat curang meraih cita-citaku tanpa meminta izin. Apa ini balas dendam?"

"Antisipasi." Tae menggeleng ringan, masih dengan kening yang saling menempel. "Akan sangat sulit meraihmu jika kau sudah berada di atas, jadi aku memutuskan untuk naik duluan dan menarikmu. Dan disinilah aku.. walau jujur aku sangat terkejut ketika tahu aku bisa membantumu naik secepat ini. Sejujurnya aku belum siap."

"Kemana perginya V _sunbae_ yang beberapa saat yang lalu bilang akan menuliskan lagu yang bagus untukku?" Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Kau pernah dengar Tuhan menciptakan Bumi seisinya dalam waktu satu minggu?"

Jungkook mengangguk, itu tertulis dalam Alkitab, kalau Jungkook tidak salah ingat dan kalau Taehyung tidak salah ucap.

"Sastrawan jaman dahulu percaya bahwa para penulis adalah Tuhan untuk dunia yang mereka ciptakan melalui rangkaian kata-kata. Kau tenang saja, dunia yang kuciptakan untukmu akan sangat-sangat indah. Walau aku tidak yakin dengan waktu satu minggu." Ia melepaskan tengkuk pemuda Jeon, lalu tersenyum menatap lembut _hoobae-_ nya.

"Dan kau sedang bicara dengan Kim Taehyung yang merindukan kekasihnya… Panggil aku dengan panggilan yang selalu kau gunakan dulu."

" _Hyung,_ maafkan aku…"

Tangan berbalut _sweater_ merah Tae terulur cepat menarik dagu Jungkook sebelum yang lebih muda kembali menundukkan kepalanya, membuat mata mereka tetap saling bertatapan. "Berhenti menundukkan kepalamu, Kookie. Kau harus menyampaikan perasaanmu melalui bahasa tubuh juga saat bernyanyi. Terlalu banyak menunduk tidak akan membantu."

Jungkook mengangguk. "Maafkn a -"

"Sst.." Taehyung menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Jungkook.

"Tapi aku sudah meninggalkanmu." dia mulai merengek, membuat Taehyung gemas.

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Kau tahu aku sempat bercerita di acara Seokjin _hyung_ bahwa itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku yang terlalu sibuk dan tidak memperhatikanmu, jadi kau tidak salah jika berakhir dengan menemukan seseorang yang lebih menunjukkan perasaannya dan memperhatikanmu.

Jeon Jungkook, kalau aku yang meminta maaf, apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat. Kedua tangannya memegang tangan Taehyung yang masih saja menyentuh bibirnya. "Asal _hyung_ juga memaafkanku."

" _Deal."_ Kim muda terkekeh terlebih dahulu, diikuti Jungkook yang juga tertawa. Rasanya begitu lega. Rasanya seperti baru saja melepas beban seratus kilogram yang selama ini terpatri di punggungnya.

"Dan kalau aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku, apa kau akan menerimanya?"

Kali ini Jungkook terkejut, sangat-sangat terkejut. Mereka baru saja 'berdamai' dan Kim Taehyung bisa-bisanya meminta Jungkook untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Ralat.

Kim Taehyung meminta Jeon Jungkook untuk menjadi kekasihnya lagi.

"H- _hyung.._ kau tidak ingat dengan apa yang dulu kulakukan?" mata Jungkook mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat betapa dulu ia merasa ditinggalkan oleh Taehyung dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang berkencan dengan beberapa _namja_ lain.

Tolong digarisbawahi. Beberapa.

Walau hanya pergi makan siang bersama atau mengabiskan Minggu siang yang lengang, tetap saja Jungkook merasa 'berkhianat'.

Taehyung tahu itu dan Jungkook sadar Taehyung yang dahulu beberapa kali mencoba mempertahankannya namun ia sungguh tidak bisa menolerir yang terakhir, setelah Jungkook memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, karena kejadian itu sudah sangat dekat dengan ujian kelulusan.

"Aku ingat, sangat jelas malah." Taehyung terkekeh, membuat Jungkook semakin merasa bersalah. "Dan aku tahu kau sangat menyesal setelah kita berpisah."

Mau tak mau, Jungkook mengangguk karena memang itu yang ia rasakan.

"Ini hanya tebakan, dan mungkin aku merasa terlalu percaya diri, tapi dari sekian banyak agensi, kau memilih bergabung dengan Big Hit yang bahkan tidak masuk ke daftar lima besar agensi paling menjanjikan di Korea Selatan karena aku berada di agensi ini."

Jungkook kembali mengangguk, kebiasannya untuk menunduk kambuh lagi.

"Jadi, jawabanmu?"

"Kenapa… kenapa Taetae _hyung_ sangat baik padaku padahal aku berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan yang sama." pemuda Jeon meremat kedua lengan Taehyung, bahunya mulai bergetar.

"Karena aku yakin, sejauh apapun kau pergi sebanyak apapun tempat yang kau kunjungi, aku adalah rumah tempatmu kembali…"

Setelahnya, Kim Taehyung terdorong kuat ke sandaran kursinya, bahkan ia hampir terjungkal. Namun yang dilakukannya adalah tertawa lepas, membelai punggung pemuda yang kini memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalau kau melepasku lagi. Kunci aku dan jangan biarkan pergi."

" _ **Welcome Home…**_ " gumam Taehyung dengan suara rendahnya. Bibirnya mengecup lembut puncak kepala Jungkook, kemudian balas memeluknya erat. "Aku mencintamu, selalu."

.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

.

Apa ini!?

 _Well,_ fanfic kali ini bersikap egois. Sangat egois, dimana Tiger menulis cerita ini untuk diri Tiger sendiri, sebagai hadiah karena Tiger berhasil 'berdamai dengan masa lalu'.

Tentu saja kisah Tiger tidak berakhir seperti TaeKook karena Tiger tidak berdamai dengan mantan kekasih, melainkan berdamai dengan ketua OSIS songong yang _seriously_ bikin dongkol. Saking banyaknya perselisihan, kami seperti air dan minyak, bersama namun tidak bisa berdamai dan hanya berinteraksi ketika ada rapat OSIS berlangsung dan kegiatan berbau OSIS lainnya #LOL

Setelah lulus beneran _lost contact,_ dan kemarin pas ketemu, semua kecanggungan yang tercipta sejak SMP langsung lenyap hanya karena _a single_ 'hai', walau tidak dipungkiri _the pain remained the same when the first time we talked after more-than-five-year-lost-contact, but it got better as we talk more and more. It was fun. We even made fun of our foolishness back when we were in our Junior High._

Melenyapkan satu kwintal beban hidup _by_ berdamai dengan masa lalu ternyata tidak sesulit yang dibayangkan.

 **Sekian sesi curhat Tiger**

Semoga readers yang masih memiliki beban juga segera berdamai dengan masa lalu… eheheh

 **Maafkan** _ **brand**_ **yang nangkring di appearance Kim Seokjin. Tiger khilaf.**

.

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Review juseyooo,**

 **Bagi yang mau berbagi kisah 'perdamaian' juga boleh**

 **I love You**


End file.
